Engaños
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el que crees que es el amor de tu vida, te engaña al enamorarte y despues vuelve con su ex-novia?... One shot Rosalie/Emmett/Edward.. -Reeditado-


**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer**

_Inspirada en la vida real, me pasó a mí, espero que no llegue a pasarle a alguna de ustedes, por algo dicen que el amor es ciego, solo hay que saber enamorarse de la persona correcta… _

_**Rosalie (POV)**_

Estaba en el jardín arreglando las flores más hermosas que he visto todo mi vida, simplemente era exquisito ver como crecían cada vez más, ellas llenaban en mí la alegría que me faltaba, la que un día _Emmett se llevo para no regresármela jamás_. En la vida jamás había tenido la oportunidad de saber lo que era enamorarse hasta que lo conocí.

_**Flash back.**_

Emmett y yo habíamos estado juntos por un largo tiempo, él era el hombre de mis sueños, soñaba con casarme con él y me hiciera su esposa, tener mi propia familia, tener muchos hijos y ser felices para siempre.

Nos conocimos en una de las tantas fiestas que da la compañía de mi padre, a partir de ese día supe que nada iba a ser igual para mí, pasamos la noche bailando y conversando, me sentía en las nubes a su lado todo era tan real, tan hermoso y único.

Me pidió mi número de móvil, me llamaba casi todas la noches solo para escuchar mi voz, poco a poco me fue enamorando, salimos en varias ocasiones nos veíamos cada vez que podíamos, su trabajo era realmente absorbente, muchas veces intentábamos escaparnos pero siempre había un impedimento tanto de mi parte como la de él, eso era realmente frustrante lo extrañaba. Una noche me invitó a cenar y a dar un paseo por la ciudad, la estábamos pasando súper bien, vimos un juego de fútbol en una disco deportiva **(N/A: Una disco deportiva es donde todo esta adornado con alusión a los deportes y hay pantallas gigantes donde transmiten juegos deportivos de cualquier índole)**, tomamos algunos tragos, esa salida me había hecho bien después de tanto trabajar en la oficina, merecía un descanso.

Terminó el partido de fútbol seguimos conversando muy amenamente, y fue allí cuando después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, entre copas y risas me dio un beso fue dulce y apasionado, él quería más al igual que yo seguimos besándonos apasionadamente, sentí que los besos era por el tiempo que habíamos estado lejos del otro, depositaba besos en mis mejillas, en mi frente, pero lo que yo ansiaba era sus labios dulces como la miel, poco a poco la intensidad de los mismos subieron de tono, las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos en nuestros cuerpos. Decidimos ir a un lugar mas privado, aunque yo sabia donde iban a acabar las cosas _en su cama_, así que intente no seguirle el juego, le dije que la noche aún era joven y que fuéramos a divertirnos en alguna otra disco, él apoyó mi plan.

"Mi vida debo ir a casa a dejar unas cosas, sería muy arriesgado cargar este tipo de cosas de la oficina en el carro podrían robarlas, vamos rápido y después salimos" – me dijo con su voz melodiosa, sentí estremecerme mientras me acariciaba el rostro y dejaba dulces besos en mis labios.

"Bueno supongo que no habrá problema, podemos ir un momento" – le dije, estando en sus brazos.

Salimos en dirección a su casa, cuando llegamos era preciosa siempre había soñado vivir en una casa así, la cual era fruto herencia de sus padres, ellos se habían mudado a otra ciudad dejándole esta a él, estacionamos en el garaje y empezó a buscar lo que tenía que dejar y me dijo "¿Me acompañas o te quedas aquí?"

"No mi amor ve, aquí te espero" – le contesté.

"Esta bien mi cielo no tardo" – me contestó, besándome de nuevo, "estas segura, no me gustaría que te quedaras aquí sola, es peligroso para una chica tan bella como tú"

Sentí como esas palabras me enamoraban más de él,

"De acuerdo iré contigo" – le contesté, bajándome del auto y caminando junto a él.

Entramos a la casa realmente era linda, bueno para ser de un chico no puedes esperar mucho, sin embargo la tenía muy linda y ordenada, él dejo las cosas en el comedor, me pidió que me sentara mientras iba por agua a la cocina, me senté en un sillón lo bastante cómodo, mi mente pensaba en que lugar de la ciudad podríamos ir a pasarla bien, me preguntó desde la cocina si quería agua y le respondí que sí, me trajo un vaso con agua el cual lo bebí con prisa ya me quería ir, por que mis mayores temores estaban cobrando vida, cuando terminé le hablé

"Ya se donde podemos pasar la noche bailando en el _Privilege_ **(N/A: una disco de moda)** ya veras que la vamos a pasar de lujo"

El se sentó a mi lado, acercándose más y más.

"Que buena idea preciosa" – dijo, dándome un beso largo y apasionado que solamente el daba, poco a poco fue recostándose al sofá quedando encima de mí, puso su peso a un lado para no lastimarme y fue aumentando el ritmo de sus besos y empezó a acariciarme como una muñeca de porcelana con delicadeza haciéndome suspirar y gemir, me deje llevar por sus besos y caricias.

Cuando menos lo recordé estábamos en su cama, ¡demonios! estaba prendida por tanto alcohol en mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, las caricias se intensificaron poco a poco fue subiendo mi top hasta quitármelo, dejándome en sujetador acaricio mi pecho con suave besos haciéndome estremecer, él se quito su camisa mientras yo admiraba su pecho, con mis manos acaricié su pecho y su espalda haciéndolo soltar unos pequeños gemidos pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y acaricié su cabello, con un movimiento rápido me quito el sujetador dejando mi pecho desnudo ante sus ojos, me sentí incomoda pero eso no pareció importarle, solo dijo "preciosa" y empezó a dar suaves caricias y a besar mi pezón ya erecto por sus caricias, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba mi otro seno, empezó a descender por mi abdomen hasta llegar al borde de mis vaqueros, despacio empezó a quitármelos subió de nuevo a besar mis labios con furia y pasión, empecé a quitar sus vaqueros haciéndolo quedarse en boxers, "_oh dios repetía en mi mente esto no puede estar pasando_" estoy soñando, sentía su miembro erecto rozar mis panties haciéndolo gemir, yo solo quería más placer me estaba empezando a gustar esta sensación, introdujo uno de sus dedos en mis panties que ahora estaban húmedas empezó a darme placer. Luego introdujo otro ya me estaba empezando a ir lejos de este mundo, mientras me besaba callando mis gemidos clave mis uñas en su espalda, me arqueé inconscientemente él lo tomó como una señal, me quito mis panties y se quitó sus boxers ahora estábamos completamente desnudos uno frente al otro, poco a poco empezó a entrar en mí, sumamente lento luego fue aumentando el ritmo buscando saciarme por completo, sentí que me iba lejos de este mundo, él no tardo en llegar al orgasmo al final terminamos jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada.

Jamás había tenido esa sensación, ese placer tan inmenso que me había dado Emmett… fue la noche más hermosa de mi vida, Emmett había conseguido hacerme suya por primera vez, y yo tuve sexo por primera vez con un hombre tan real como Emmett, mi primera vez fue horrible, algo que no quisiera recordar jamás…

Él siguió llamándome después de aquella noche que pasamos juntos, seguíamos viéndonos, hasta que un día recibí una llamada suya a mi móvil esa noche estaba muy cansada y agotada, había sido un día fuerte en el trabajo, su voz se escuchaba rara no era el mismo Emmett gracioso que siempre me llamaba para animarme por las noches después de una jornada fuerte.

"Hola Linda ¿como estas? – me dijo, "te he extrañado mucho"

"Hola mi amor, me haces mucha falta" – le dije, "¿cuando vienes?, quiero verte"

"Preciosa hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte es muy delicado y no se como vayas a reaccionar, temo por ti" – dijo, no se por que presentí que esto no era ninguna sorpresa buena.

"¿De que hablas? – exigí saber, "dime me estas asustando"

"Tarde o temprano te vas a enterar, tal vez tu padre te lo diga o alguno de nuestros amigos, pero el caso es que he vuelto con mi ex novia" – dijo y empezó a balbucear "le he pedido que se _case conmigo_ y ella _ha aceptado,_ comprende que ella ha sido la novia de toda mi vida desde que estábamos en la secundaría, ella y yo tenemos una historia _juntos_", unas gruesas lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, intenté con todas mis fuerzas que él no escuchara mis sollozos pero creo que fue imposible.

"Si eso es así, ya no veo el caso que sigamos viendo y mucho menos ser amigos, muchas felicidades por tu boda" – le dije y corté la llamada.

Me sentí impotente como era posible que después de tanto tiempo, él me haya dejado de esa forma, después de todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos hasta hoy, rompí a llorar inundando mi almohada, no podía creer lo que pasaba ante mis ojos, me sentí usada, ultrajada e incluso violada, solo me había conquistado para llevarme a la cama y cuando lo logró simplemente fui una más de su lista… quién sabe cuantas más pasaron por su cama antes de yo caer en sus redes, pasé noches enteras llorando por un idiota que no valía la pena, todos mis sueños con él se fueron al infierno, en el trabajo traté de esforzarme para seguir adelante era lo único que me distraía y me daba esperanzas de seguir adelante con mi vida, por que llegué a pensar en un momento _"acabar con mi vida, ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo"_. Pasaron los meses conseguí un ascenso, nuevas metas e incluso una nueva vida poco a poco estoy recuperándome de aquél hombre que una vez jugó con mi vida y mi corazón.

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Seguí en mi tarea, mi madre algún día estará orgullosa de mi hermoso jardín esta afición solemos compartirla un poco aunque ella es un poco más obsesionada, de repente siento una mirada profunda y penetrante sobre mí, me sentí algo incomoda, volteé a ver de quien se trataba, al hacerlo me encontré con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que no dejaban de contemplarme y admirar cada parte de mi cuerpo, me sentía admirada, como una persona que detalla cada centímetro de una estatua, de mi cuerpo surgieron unos sentimientos nuevos y profundos hacia aquel hombre que estaba cada vez cerca de _mí_.

"Hola preciosa" – dijo con su voz aterciopelada, me dejo sin aire al pronunciar esas palabras, mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba.

"Hola Edward" – le dije, su aliento me abrasaba cada vez que me hablaba y respiraba, estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, solo unos cuantos centímetros nos separaba, había conocido a Edward en una salida con mis amigas al cine, cuando accidentalmente choqué con él mientras regresaba de comprar unas palomitas, a partir de ahí sentí una conexión especial con él desde entonces solo nos habíamos visto algunas veces.

"_Estás realmente hermosa_" – me dijo, mientras su cara se acercaba mas y mas.

Noté como me empezaba a ruborizar, hasta que él tomó la iniciativa, posando sus dulces labios en los míos, dándome el más dulce de los besos que he probado en mi vida, pero _¿qué es esto?,_ Edward está besándome apenas le conozco y este beso tan suave, dulce, _¡Oh dios quiero más! _besa demasiado uhm… sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso para tener más y accedí, una oleada de sensaciones y placeres recorrió mi cuerpo, mis manos empezaron a acariciar su cabello, haciendo que él gimiera un poco, el cual callé con un beso más fuerte y apasionado.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar cada parte, cada centímetro de mi nívea piel, mi cuerpo quería más y más, quería que me hiciera suya, su cuerpo me llenaba haciéndome querer estar con él.

Deje lo que estaba haciendo y lo arrastré conmigo hasta mi cuarto, él se mostró complacido a mi reacción lo lancé en mi cama me senté a horcajadas sobre él besándolo con furia y pasión, empecé a desabotonar su camisa si por mi fuera la hubiese rasgado, no me importaba hacerlo pero sería un grosería hacerlo, descubrí su pecho desnudo el cual besaba lenta y torturosamente haciendo que gimiera de deseo, volví a su boca, besando su cuello y su boca de nuevo, mientras sus manos viajaban alrededor de mi espalda y por mis muslos aprovecho la ocasión para quitar mi blusa dejándome en sujetador, donde aprecio cada centímetro de mi pecho

"Eres realmente hermosa" – dijo, me giró haciéndome quedar debajo de él, desabotonó mis pantalones y me los quitó, sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis muslos y mi entrepierna haciéndome gemir cada vez mas alto, su boca depositaba besos y mordiscos en mi pecho y cuello, sutilmente me quito el sujetador cuando vio mis pezones erectos, empezó a lamerlos suavemente, para luego besarlos cuando mordió mi pezón derecho ahogue un grito el cual calló con un beso, sus manos seguían su trabajo en mis piernas, le quite el pantalón y lo deje en boxers, sentía su erección rozar mis muslos, me quito las panties al parecer le estaba estorbando demasiado con un movimiento rápido ya no las tenía en mí, empezó con sus dedos a masajear mi húmedo centro haciéndome gemir levemente, introdujo otro dedo agregándole más placer a mi cuerpo mientras me besaba, le quité su bóxer y vi como su miembro se hacia cada vez más erecto, él en ningún momento dejo de besar mi cuerpo, bajo poco a poco hasta mi ombligo donde besó y acarició con su lengua, siguió bajando llegando a mi entrada donde sus labios y lengua me dieron un inmenso placer, me sentí en las nubes e incluso más allá, arquee mi espalda sintiéndome satisfecha por todo el placer que me estaba dando

"Edward, hazme tuya, quiero ser tuya" – le dije, mientras mis manos jugaban con su cabello mientras estaba abajo dándome el placer más intenso de toda mi vida.

"Será un placer, hermosa damisela" – dijo, en ese momento sentí como entraba poco a poco dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir cada vez mas alto, gritar su nombre "Edward, Edward",

Él se acoplaba a mi cuerpo éramos uno solo enredé mis piernas entorno a su cintura, haciendo que aumentara el ritmo y la fuerza de la penetración, hasta que llegue al orgasmo más intenso de toda mi vida, Edward llegó un instante después, nos tumbamos uno al lado del otro, me recosté en su pecho besándolo delicadamente mientras él me acariciaba la espalda, sentía unas descargas eléctricas en mi piel haciéndola erizar, estábamos algo sudados por aquella intensa noche de amor…

Desde esa noche no me he separado de él, se puede decir que hemos encontrado la felicidad que ambos habíamos estado esperando…

**

* * *

**

Nota: decidí reeditarlo ya que tenía algunas cosas que no me convencían pero la trama es la misma, solo algunas palabras cambiaron con respecto al original. Y bueno como dije anteriormente esto me sucedió en la vida real mi "supuesto amor" me engañó y lo demás ya lo saben xD

_**Aclaro**_** la última parte es mi fantasía con Edward jajaja ;) escogí a Rose por que siento un poco de admiración y envidia hacia ella, además no se vería lindo un one shot Alice- Edward O_O es que no los imagino juntos xD**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
